Lilly's Story
by Ausun
Summary: New story I had to get down. Lilly Nightshade, Panther Faunus, starts her life at Beacon. Let's hope the first day doesn't set the bar for the rest of the year.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, a new story when I need to redo my other one. Sorry about that everyone but I promise I will definitely have Another Team redone at some point. Now about this story. I just had to get this idea out of my head somehow and this was the best way. There is no set pairing yet, but there will be one eventually. Enjoy, if you can.**

* * *

 _He stood and brought his sword to bear. "I will not fall today!" He announced before returning to the battle…_

"Eww! Get it off!"

'Dammit.' That's the third time I've been interrupted in my reading by that blonde. Why does she have to be so loud?

I'm currently on the airship to Beacon Academy, one of the world's best schools for Huntsman and Huntresses to learn. I sat in the farthest corner so I could get a bit of space from all the others, but, of course, that blonde has to yell about one thing or another every other second. First, it was about her sister and now it's about puke on her shoe. Why is a guy with motion sickness trying to become a Huntsman, anyway? Seems stupid to me.

It's another ten minutes before the ship lands at Beacon. I couldn't get any reading done. Fucking blonde continued to yell about stupid shit the entire time. Least now I can get away from her.

"Tch, dumbass humans," a guy's voice said from behind me. I turned and there was a guy decked out in full silver clothing with red accents. He even had silver hair highlighted red. I noticed the two wolf ears just slightly poking out as well.

"Not fond of humans then, Wolf Boy?" I asked him.

He turned to me with an aggravated look and said, "The name is Syfer, and no I don't like humans. They're all racist dumbasses."

"Not all of them are, but your racism seems too deep-seated for me to convince you otherwise, so whatever," I replied with a shrug.

"Not like you'd now human."

"Ha! I thought a Wolf Faunus would be able to tell when another Faunus is around."

"What? Where's your trait then?" He asked, confused.

"My teeth and nails. They're sharper and longer than any human's could ever be, and aren't you supposed to be able to smell another Faunus, Wolfy?"

He just "tch'ed" again and walked away. I laughed and continued on my way.

I was able to get another laugh later on when I watched the Schnee heiress get exploded by a girl when she sneezed into a cloud of Dust. It didn't take long to get to the auditorium after that where all the new students listened to the headmaster, Ozpin, spout some weird crap about knowledge and wasted potential. We all ended up having to sleep in a ballroom the school had, which I hated 'cause I don't like being around all those people. I decided to sleep up in a window sill so I could have more distance between me and them. I got my book out to read, but before I could even turn to the last page I was on, the blonde and her sister decided that I seemed like a good person to talk with.

"Hi," the blonde started with.

"Yes?" I asked cautiously, fearing the things they wanted to talk to me about.

"My name's Yang and this is my younger sister Ruby. What's your name?" She asked with a wide smile.

'Bonus points for enthusiasm, I guess.' "Name's Lilly, is there something y'all needed?"

Yang nudged her sister forward.

"Uhh, what book are you reading?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Not a people person either, huh? It's a Fantasy/Adventure about a guy that has to save his world from a demon."

"Hehe, no, not really. The book sounds interesting, though. My sister used to read to me all the time about knights and dragons. I used to imagine I was the knight going to save the princess."

"Nice dream, wish real life had the happy endings those stories have."

"Well, that's why we're here. To make the world a better place and give others that happy ending." She said it with such determination.

"Hmm, sounds nice kid. Don't mean to sound rude, but can I get back to my book now?"

"Oh yea, sorry for interrupting you."

"It's alright; see ya sometime later, kid."

"Bye!"

Interesting girl. Little too naïve sounding, but she seems nice. Time to get some actual reading done.

I jerked awake at the feeling of someone's hand on my shoulder. Looking to my side, I saw the blurry form of Ruby standing next to me.

"Yea?" I asked tiredly.

"Sorry for suddenly waking you like that but it's time for everyone to get up."

"Oh, thanks."

She smiled and headed off. I yawned and stretched, feeling the satisfying popping of my back. With a sigh, I jumped from the sill to the ground. I decided to grab some breakfast before getting ready. A nice quadruple helping of bacon later (don't judge), and I headed to the locker room to get ready.

Many of the other students were there discussing how the whole partner thing would go. I just got my equipment ready. Metal gauntlets and boots with leather armor for everything else; flexible yet still protective. I clipped the hood I wear onto the back of my leather chest piece. I love having that hood on, it hides my face from everyone. I then strapped my sword onto my back. I use a 5 foot sword that weighs about 80 pounds. Everyone that sees me thinks I can't actually use it because I'm only 5'6" and about as skinny as could be. What they don't know is, my Semblance let's me strengthen my muscles however much I want, so it's child's play to use my giant sword.

I headed to the cliff with everyone else. The view from up there was amazing; you could see almost the whole of the Emerald Forest. We all stood on these weird platform things while Ozpin talked about how we we're going to get partners. Eye contact, partner for life-pretty much. We all got prepared to launch into the forest. The pads started springing up, sending the others flying. As the time for me to launch got closer, I flipped my hood over my head and made sure my gauntlets were secured well enough. Just as I got done checking them, the pad launched me. I flew through the air for a while before angling myself down toward the forest.

So, first off, find the ruins. Easier said than done really, but let's get down to business.

'Well, this is new.' I had just entered a clearing in the forest when I saw the weirdest sight ever. A tiny girl, no more that about 4'5" in height was dancing around the dead bodies of about six Ursai. She wore the plainest dress and apparently only had a small dagger for a weapon.

"Damn." I said in awe.

"Hmm, oh a person. Can we be friends, new person?" The girl asked happily.

"If you can do this then sure."

"Yay, my name's Veronica."

"I'm Lilly."

Veronica and I eventually found the ruin, and found that the relics we had to get to pass initiation were chess pieces.

"Uhh, which should we take?" I asked.

"Mmm, this castley one." Veronica replied, grabbing a white rook piece.

"Ok, I guess that's it. Let's get back to the cliff."

"Okie doki."

Surprisingly, the only trouble we had getting back was a pack of Beowolves. One was an Alpha, but one swing from my sword with my strength enhanced ended it pretty quickly. When we got back Ruby quickly found me.

"Hey Lilly."

"Hey, kid, what's up?"

She huffed, "Would you stop calling me kid? I'm not a kid."

"Sorry kid, but that's your name until I figure out a better one. Anyway, this is Veronica. She's my partner." I waved towards her. She waved excitedly.

"Hi Veronica, I'm Ruby. You're lucky, Lilly. I got Weiss Schnee as a partner."

"Oh, don't be so down about. I'm sure once you two get to know each other, she'll be a great friend."

"I hope so, hasn't been that great so far."

"It'll get better. We should head to the auditorium now, though don'tcha think?"

"Oh yea, let's go."

It took another hour before every duo of students was able to get back to the school. Then everyone that got the same kind of chess piece was put together into a four-person team, which Ozpin then gave a name to. Ruby and Weiss got put together with Yang and her partner, a black haired girl named Blake. They were named Team RWBY with Ruby being the leader. She was extremely surprised, and Weiss seemed to be pissed about it. Yang gave her a giant hug and when she looked to me, I gave her a thumbs up and a smile. Veronica and I got teamed up with Syfer and a guy named Ryan. We were named Team SLVR with Syfer being leader, though I don't think he likes having to be on a team with two humans. I doubt I'll be spending much time with them anyway. I think of all the teams, I'll be friends with Team RWBY and enemies with a team named CRDL whose leader is named Cardin Winchester. He seems like a real dick.

Overall, this will probably be an interesting time. Or a disaster waiting to happen. Time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya, people. New chapter that I literally typed straight through without any forethought for any of it. Hope it doesn't suck. Oh, and I should probably mention that Lilly is pretty OP because I just wanted to finally have a character that was. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY or any characters therein. Everything but Lilly and her team belong to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

'You have got to be fucking kidding me.' I thought as I was awoken by yelling in my team's dorm room. Syfer tended to get into arguments with Ryan pretty easily. They were continuing the one they started the night before now. I sat up in my bed and watched the volley of words being slung back and forth between the two. I noticed Veronica step out of the bathroom and decided that a shower would be a good distraction from the yelling duo. I quickly grabbed a change of clothes and rushed in. I undressed and stepped inside before turning the water on full blast, cold.

"Shit, least it wakes me up," I muttered to myself as I changed the water to hot. I spent a good half an hour in there before getting dressed in the uniform. (Ugly as hell, of course. I hate skirts.) As I walked back into the main part of the dorm, I saw that Syfer and Ryan were still yelling at each other. I sighed before motioning to Veronica to follow me.

As we stepped outside I told her, "Let's go get some breakfast and let those two sort themselves out."

"Okai."

We walked to the cafeteria and grabbed our food. I again got bacon and Veronica got some weird breakfast pie thing. We entered the seating area and looked for a place to sit. I saw Teams RWBY and JNPR, another team formed yesterday, sitting together and decided to sit with them, Veronica following with me.

"Hey, guys. Mind if we sit with y'all?" I asked.

"No, go ahead." Ruby answered.

We sat down, me next to Ruby and Veronica beside me. Weiss was sat beside Ruby, Blake next to her, and Yang last. I looked over to the other team as a blonde boy started introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Jaune."

"I'm Pyrrha, pleasure to meet you."

"Ren and this is-"

"NORA!"

"Uhh, hi I'm Lilly, this is Veronica, my partner."

"Heya."

We sat in silence for a while as everyone ate before Ruby broke the silence.

"Hey Lilly, aren't those two your teammates?"

I looked over and, true enough, Syfer and Ryan had walked over to two separate tables.

"Why don't you all sit together? You're a team right?" Jaune asked.

"Yea, but we don't get along. Syfer is too rascist to humans to get along with them and Ryan is too set on being solo. Veronica's the only one that I can really stand and she doesn't really even talk much."

All of them gave a sort of pitying look.

"Hey, don't use that look, I'm perfectly fine with not being around those two idiots." I told them angrily.

They all instantly changed their looks and decided to change the subject to how the upcoming classes would be. After a while of talking about pointless things, the bell to head to classes rang and we all filed out to head to the first one: Grimm Studies with a guy named Port. As we entered the room I saw that Port was a very…rotund man with a very large mustache and apparently he never opened his eyes because they weren't openly visible. Veronica and I sat in the row right behind team RWBY. Syfer and Ryan ended up somewhere, not like I really care.

Port started talking and I literally couldn't pay attention to anything of the crap he spouted. For like the entire class I was zoned out and staring at nothing. At one point when I came back to reality, he winked at me (still don't know how) when he mentioned the word 'huntress', and I nearly puked on Ruby and Weiss. Like not even joking, I dry heaved at least twice before I got a hold of myself. Port asked if I was ok and I just said I was, hoping he wouldn't wink again.

Eventually, he asked if anyone believed they were hunter or huntress material. Several people went to raise their hands but Weiss beat all of them saying, "I do, Sir." He told her to grab her combat attire, which she did, and he released a Boarbatusk to fight her. Ruby was yelling things to encourage her, but all it did was make her angry, and she just yelled at Ruby. It must have really hurt because Ruby nearly broke into tears. As Weiss left, I went down a row and gave Ruby a hug to try and calm her down.

"W-why is Weiss so mean to me? I j-just want to be her f-f-friend." She choked out while sobbing into my shoulder.

I thought about how to answer before finding the right response, "She's just new to having to work with other people, Ruby. It doesn't help that she was raised to always be in a commanding position and to have a girl younger than her take that from her is probably frustrating. Just give her some time and she'll come around, ok?"

She sniffled, "Ok. Sorry about your shirt."

I was confused about what she meant before looking down and seeing a big wet spot where she'd cried on me. "It's fine, kid. No damage done."

"Stop calling me 'kid'!" She huffed out.

"Ha, there's the kid I'm used to," I laughed out, "C'mon, we still have a few more classes to go to."

"Ugh. Alright."

The day went pretty well after that. Weiss came back and apologized to Ruby, saying that they would talk about it later. Our classes were pretty fun too. Oobleck's class, History, was hectic because the guy never stopped zipping around the class as a blur of colors, and he talked sooo fast that it was amazing that anyone was able to keep up. Of course I was right about that Cardin guy, he's racist and a bully. He made Jaune have to stay after class for answering a question wrong. Then was lunch, which went well up until Cardin started being an ass again.

"Ow, please stop." A bunny faunus said as Cardin pulled on one of her ears.

"See, told you guys they were real," he mocked as he pulled harder.

"Ow!"

"Hey, asswipe!" I yelled across the cafeteria, "Let the girl go!"

"Or what, Shorty? You gonna kick my shin or something?" He and his team laughed at that.

"Lilly wait, you don't have to do anything," Ruby tried to reason with me.

"Yes I do Ruby. I'm not gonna let some racist bastard do whatever he wants." I answered back angrily before stomping over to his table.

"I told you to let her go."

"And I told you, or what?"

I smirked. Time to show these idiots what I could do. Guessing that Cardin weighed at least 200 lbs. I used my semblance to make sure I could lift that much and picked him up by his shirt collar before smashing his face into the table. Everyone stared in awe at what I'd done.

"Rrrr. You're gonna pay for that, bitch." He growled out.

He took a swing at me put I ducked under it. I punched him right in the stomach with my still semblance enhanced fist and sent him into the wall.

I looked to his teammates, "Anyone else wanna try something?"

They all shook their heads before picking up the unconscious Cardin and carrying him off, presumably to the infirmary.

I turned to the faunus girl, "You ok?"

"Yes, thank you." She replied in a distinctly foreign accent.

"Would you like to sit with me and my friends?"

"Oh, no. I was just about to leave before Cardin grabbed me, but thank you for the offer anyways."

"You're welcome. And the offer's there whenever you wanna take it."

"Thank you, again. Bye."

"See ya later."

I walked back to the table and sat back down. Only to be bombarded with so many questions that I couldn't understand any of them. I held up a hand and everyone quieted down.

"One question at a time please." I ordered.

"What the hell was that?" Yang exclaimed, "I mean it was awesome, but how'd you do it? He's like a foot taller than you."

"My semblance. It lets me control how strong my muscles are." I answered matter-of-factly.

"Wow. Mine just lets me run really fast." Ruby said, sounding slight disappointed in herself.

"Nothing wrong with that, kid. Just means you can move around the battlefield and confuse the enemy."

"Huh, never thought of it that way."

The bell rang before anyone could talk again, and we headed off to our next few classes. Survival Readiness with Peach that was super fun, the guy is so cool and relaxed. Then was a class for mechanics, for building and maintaining weapons. Ruby was super into that class, but so was I. I love tinkering with things, taking them apart and putting them back together to see how they work is a lot of fun. Then was our last class, Combat Practice, with Glynda Goodwitch, the resident hardass teacher that doesn't put up with any bullshit, which is fine by me as long as she takes care of Cardin when he acts up. The class was all about doing fights under differing circumstances so that we were ready in case it actually happened. Since it was the first day, Goodwitch said that we didn't have to do any fight if we didn't want, which would've been awesome if Cardin hadn't gotten out of the infirmary just before this class.

"Ms. Goodwitch, I have a spar request." He said with a smirk.

"What is it, Mr. Winchester?"

"My team versus Lilly Nightshade, weapons and semblances allowed."

"Very well, as long as Ms. Nightshade agrees."

Cardin's smirk grew bigger, but I got one of my own as well.

"Sure, I'll take that challenge."

We all got set up in the arena. Glynda set all our scrolls to connect to our Auras and display on the big screen above us. Me with my sword, Cardin with a mace. Russel had some kind of long sword that probably changed into something else. Dove had dual pistol/daggers, and Sky had…a combat knife.

"Real quick. The fuck is that s'posed to do Sky?" I asked while pointing at his knife.

"Cut stuff, duh." He answered as if that was supposed to be a sufficient answer.

"Whatever, let's get this over with."

"Go Lilly!" Ruby and Yang yelled together.

"Beat'em my friend!" Veronica yelled as well.

I waved to them before getting into my fighting stance: sword still sheathed on my back and me ready to fight hand-to-hand.

"You know its weapons allowed, right?" Cardin asked mockingly.

"Yep, but I won't need it." I shot back with a smirk.

He scowled before charging at me with his mace. I strengthened the muscles in my arms and legs before rushing at him at near Ruby speed (she'd shown me how fast she could go between classes) and slammed his face with my fist, sending him flying back towards his team. They watch as their leader's Aura dropped to red with just that one punch.

"What y'all gonna chicken out now or what?" I mocked.

They all rushed me at once. I chuckled before jumping above Russel's swing with his sword and drop kicked him, knocking him out of the match and just plainly knocking him out. Dove tried shooting me with his pistols from long range while Sky tried to slice at me with his knife. I dodged around Sky and rushed at Dove, jumping and tornado kicking him across the arena.

"Three down one to go," I sing-songed to Sky, "And wouldn't you know it, that knife needs to be close range to do anything."

He got a scared look on his face, before I heard a really weird sound that made me look around for the source. Then I got a whiff of something very tart and realized what happened.

"Really Sky? You're so much of a wuss that you actually pissed yourself?" I wasn't even mocking him. I was astonished that such a wimp would be able to get into Beacon. "I'm done with this match, Ms. Goodwitch. You can call it either way but I'm not gonna fight a guy that pisses himself at the first sign of danger."

"Understandable, Ms. Nightshade. And I'd say that this counts as a win for you."

"Thank you. And Sky? Learn to deal with fear better because right now, you're a disgrace to all hunters everywhere."

With that, I walked back over to where my friends were sitting.

"Dude, that was amazing!" Yang yelled out.

"Yes that was rather impressive, Lilly," Weiss added.

"Thanks Weiss, coming from you that means a lot."

"Why do you say that?" She asked, confused.

"I happen to be a Faunus." I stated bluntly.

Her eyes widened a bit before she sighed, "I guess I should clear this up now then. Whatever views my _father_ has, I definitely do **not** share." She said the word 'father' with such venom that everyone could tell that something had happened to her because of him.

"Well, that's good. I hope we can get to be good friends then." I said, holding my hand out to her.

"I do as well." She replied as she shook my hand, a small smile on her face.

"Class is dismissed early today. Don't expect the same tomorrow." Glynda suddenly called.

"Oh, what should we do with the free time we have?" Ruby asked everyone.

"I'm going to the library to read." Blake stated monotonously.

"I'll head with you, I need to study." Weiss said.

"I'm heading back to the room, Lilly. Coming with?" Veronica asked.

"Nah, I'm gonna hang with Ruby for a while."

"Okie doki."

All three left at the same time, leaving me, Ruby, Yang and Team JNPR together in the arena room.

"Sooo, what should we do then?" Ruby asked.

"Head into veil?" I suggested, "I haven't been into the town yet, anyways."

"Guys?" Ruby asked the others. There was resounding response in the affirmative from Team JNPR, but Yang decided to opt out.

"I'ma catch up on some sleep," She gave as a reason.

"Ok, see you in a while Yang," Ruby called as Yang walked out.

"Well, let's head out," Jaune said.

"Yeah!" Nora called out.

We headed out the arena, moving towards the airship docks. We got there just an airship arrived and we boarded it.

"What should we do when we get there?" Ruby asked me.

"I don't know. Let's just wing it, kid." I replied with a smile.

She huffed once again, "Stop calling me 'kid'. Seriously can't you think of something else already?"

"Well what do you want me to call you instead?" I asked back.

"Anything but 'kid', please."

"Hmm," I hummed as I thought before, "Ah ha, Rosewind."

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Well your last name is Rose, you leave rose petals when you run, and when you run you're pretty much just a blast of wind." I stated proudly.

"Hmm, you know what I kinda like it."

"Good, cuz that's what I'm gonna call you from now on, Rosewind."

We both laughed. We continued talking about classes and things as we sat in the bullhead and waited to get to Vale proper. Except for what happened with Cardin, the day had been pretty good, and I was hoping it would stay that way. At least, until I get back to the dorm room.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Review if you want. They help keep me motivated.**


End file.
